Mark of The Assassin
by Sanosuke.Cigara
Summary: About an Assassins first mission, and why he was faced with no other solution to to become an assassin. ONE SHOT


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. I only own the Charectors :) _ **

**Mask of the Assassin: **

_Why must I wait for him to come to me? He will pay for what he did back then. I vow my life on it. _

As Yusuke waited silently in the darkness of the alley for night to fall these things kept circling thru his head as he placed his hand over the scar in his chest. Night was soon to fall and his target would be coming home soon. He had to stay hidden till the last possible second as to not alert his target.

As he looked on into the crowd of people that were walking to and from all the merchant stands in the city of Prontera he was studying the way they moved, the way they looked, and how they reacted with one another. He could see them all smiling and laughing with one another and longed for it to be like that as well with him. Though he knew it could never be like that. Not since that night 3 years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hahaha ya your right Yusuke." Saka said as she tried to stiffle her giggling. We had been wandering around the fields south of Prontera for a few days now gaining experiance as fighters so that someday we could become knights of the kingdom. It was our dream to have our life devoted to the protection of our beloved home in Prontera and all the surrounding areas. _

_"Yeah thats when I learned the hard way that when your that young rockers are not to be messed with, let alone in mobs." Yusuke said after showing Saka the scar he had on his lower stomach. They had been compairing and telling eachother stories of their earlier childhood memories. Though both were nearly adults now. Yusuke was 18 years old, and Saka was 17. It seemed as if they knew eachother their whole lifes even if it had only been but a mere 5 years. They first met eachother when they entered the swordsman acadamey in Izlude. _

_They had been pitted against eachother to test the skills of the new students. After a grueling battle with eachother, Yusuke came out the victor though not without his own set of cuts and bruises. Even if they used wooden swords, they still hurt like hell he remembered. _

_Night was falling and soon the moon would rise. They stopped for the night to set up camp. Yusuke did his usual chore of setting up the tents while Saka went to preparing dinner. They ate in their usual none talking manner. _

_"Hello there young ones." A strange voice said from the shadows. "Mind if I join you in your dinner?" Suddenly a face emerged from the shadows. Hidden by shadows all you could see was his eyes. And what terrible eyes they were. They looked that of cold steel that had long been dulled with time. He moved quickly to approach them and stoped 5 feet away from Yusuke. Instinctivly he drew his sword. _

_"What is it we can help you with exactly?" He stepped infront of Saka and made a waving notion behind his back for Saka to get ready to run if needed. _

_"Oh me? I just saw the fire and thought that perhaps they would be so kind as to share their meal with a lone stranger who has no meal of his own." He said with a slight smirk in his eyes. "I'm sorry but we don't have enough food for more. Its been 8 days since we last restocked and this is the end of our supplies." Yusuke said firmly to the travler who stayed half hidden in the shadows. _

_"Ahh thats to bad. Too bad for you that is." He moved with such speed that Yusuke couldn't keep up. He felt a dagger tear into his chest and explode in pain. He looked down and saw what had happened, the stranger had plunged what looked like an Damascus into his left chest. He could feel himself beging to loss control of his legs and collapsed to the ground. He tried to tell Saka to run but all strength for that was now leaving his body. All he could do was scream in his mind for her to run and get away. As the light faded the last things he could hear was Saka screaming as this stranger stepped over his body._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He awoke from his trance when he heard a loud clang as a merchant dropped something from his cart. He glanced towards the merchant and saw him swear as he bend down to pick it up. Yusuke turned his attention back out to the crowd. It was slowly disperssing as the night grew darker and darker.

_Perfect_. He thought to himself, the shadows of the night will give him even more covering. Time seemed to pass endlessly as Yusuke retreated to the roof tops above the alley.

After another hour pass'd he looked down and could see a figure walking thru the alley way. It was his man, the one that scarred him and took his Saka away. Yusuke reached down into his side pouch and grabed a Damascus. It was the same one he was stabbed with all those years ago.

He quickly and quietly jumped down from the roof top and landed in the alley way and quickly covered himself in shadows. He pulled up his assassins mask so that the only thing showing was his eyes and his dark colored hair. He waited for his target to pass by him. Quickly and quietly he stepped behind his target. He placed the end of his dagger in the back of his targets neck before ramming it with all the force he could muster.

His target let out a small shriek and quickly spun around. "You... I remember y..." These were the last words he ever would mutter as another dagger was plunged into his heart. He reached out as if to grasp something that wasn't there and fell face first into the alleyway. Yusuke crouched down and looked him in his face, his eyes were quickly becoming glazed with the look of death in them.

"Saka you've been avenged..." Yusuke said softly to himself. He then stood up and began to walk away from the corpse that took away his world 3 years ago. Back to the guild house where he would await another mission and yet another kill.

_So this is what it feels like to kill. The mark of the assassin. This is the life I chose and I will follow it to my grave now. Wait for me Saka. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well its been awhile since I've written one of these. Please read and review and tell me what you think


End file.
